Hungry for You
by Miso Ramen-sama
Summary: Yoko's gone! Yep, you heard right! Now our two favorite bishonen have time all to themselves... Warning: Yaoi, Lemon! Dont like? Dont read! Oneshot.


**Miso:** This idea just came up suddenly while I was watching my Tactics DVDs this morning. Well, that was ever since two weeks ago… But I was inspired to pull this one of the dusty corner and finish it! D: Call it my horny side. o///o Anyway, it takes place while Yoko ran away after Kan-chan and Haruka-kun ate her taiyaki! D: Poor, hun. Wish I coulda bought her another, but she worked so hard for _that_ one and didn't want another! ): -spots Revv- Hey, hey! Aren't you going to do the disclaimer, Revv? D:

**Revv: **-continues reading-

**Miso:** -whines- Awww, Reevvvv… please? Pretty please with a sugar on top? Pwetty pwease with sugar-coated, freeze-dried strawberry chewies and whip cream and cara—

**Disclaimer:** Mimi is an annoying troll~

**Miso: **Oh, yeah. Real nice. Uhuh—funny disclaimer, Revv. I just love the original flair. :D

**Revv:** I try my best. x)

--

**Warning: **Hot sex! Butt sex! Yaoi! Lemon! Lime! Tangerine! Whatever! Read at your own _fucking_ (emphasis on the fuck) risk!

Enjoy. :D

--

"I'm hungry."

"Well, I'm not." Kantarou responded, more than a little worried over Yoko's prolonged disappearance. Despite his occasional mistreatment of the kitsune girl, he did still care for her. "Not while Yoko's still missing."

A short pause passed between them. Haruka stood there quiet and impatient while Kantarou worriedly flicked his eyes over their backyard in hopes Yoko would just magically pop into existence when suddenly there was a shrill sound.

"The phone?" The folklorist hurried over to the ringing contraption, which was sourly despised by the annoyed tengu. Honestly, Kantarou never understood why. Perhaps the way things were becoming more modernized with technology? Hmm. "Yes? Ichinomiya here!"

The voice on the other end was familiar. "Huh? Suzu?" And the news couldn't be better. "She's there? Oh, thank Kami-sama. Listen—think you'd mind taking care of her for a bit? Mhm."

While he held the conversation, Haruka took the chance to take a closer look at his master. He had to admit, though Kantarou had his downs with his manipulative personality, he found the folklorist to be quite… cute at times.

Kantaro was far from looking like a man. Haruka snorted.

For one thing, he was small, petite, even. His frame quite resembled something of the delicate kind with those skinny arms and legs, feminine-like hips and swan neck. What made him seem even more fragile than he appeared were those large robes he always wore. Outside, Haruka always thought the wind would carry him away like a kite if he weren't careful.

For another, his large eyes were better suited for a woman's face, lashes long and dark and curling on flushed pale cheeks along with those pouty red lips that beckoned _anyone_ to take a long, studious taste of.

All in all, Kantarou was deliciously attractive.

"Yoko's over at Suzu's house." The folklorist reported after hanging up. "What a relief." Without warning, his stomach growled rather loudly. Kantarou laughed, embarrassed. "I guess now that I've stopped worrying, I've suddenly gotten hungry."

Haruka smirked.

"Yosh! What should we eat tonight then, Haruka?" Kantarou turned to head for the kitchen, humming, blissfully unaware of the opportunity he'd just given the tall tengu who wrapped his arms securely around the folklorist's slender frame. He felt even better than he thought, Haruka reflected. Pressed against him like this, the lingering scent of jasmine and just _Kantarou_ weaved into his senses.

Kantarou blushed, eyes wide. "Haruka?"

"When I said I was hungry," Haruka breathed, trailing one hand beneath the human's yukata, the other undoing the sash around his hips. "I didn't mean for food."

Kantarou shivered at the contact on his bare skin. "H-Haruka, what are you doing?"

The tengu didn't answer. Instead, he buried his lips in the white expanse of milky flesh of Kantarou's slender neck. Hot lips sucking fervently with intent to mark, he began to undress his master, sash carelessly discarded somewhere across the room. "Ah…! Haruka!" Kantarou immediately tried to retrieve it, but Haruka would have none of that. Catching the upraised hand in a gentle fist, he growled a low "no" into his master's ear. Kantarou shivered, obediently pulling it to himself again.

With the sleeves of Kantarou's yukata resting on the crook of his arms, the separated cloth exposed the very private part of him to the night air. He shivered, eyes closed. Haruka explored his hands meticulously over the smooth skin, pausing briefly to run over the small uprising of his scar. His fingers danced over the swell of tissue, mapping it to memory, before wandering even further down…

"Haruka, no..."

He paused.

"What are you doing, Haruka?" The words were barely audible; much less angry. He'd dared touch him so knowingly and so intimately, yet there was no true protest in the folklorist's gasped words.

Haruka kissed up from his neck to his ear. "Touching you," was the whispered—no, seductive reply. Kantarou shivered.

This technique which Yoko had taught this onikui-tengu and the skill he was so thoroughly proud of was now being used against him. He knew it was very effective to the female population and it occasionally brought in the food. But never in his life did he realize it could turn _him_ to _putty_. The words practically ghosted over his flesh, caressed his hardening erection.

"Pleasing you." Another kiss followed by another and another. His hands inched closer down before they gripped the young folklorist's hips.

He received no further protests so far so Haruka pressed the bulge in his pants in between Kantarou's pert ass.

Kantarou caved in at his next words with a soft whimper, knees buckling and nearly giving out beneath him. "Claiming you."

"Haruka…"

They were now standing at the door to Kantarou's bedroom. The folklorist had barely noticed they'd been moving at all, too preoccupied with Haruka's tongue as it licked over his skin, leaving open-mouthed kisses on his flesh. His head rolled and rested back on Haruka's shoulder as he furrowed his brows and grounded his teeth with pleasure.

Haruka slowly urged him in face forward, nipping Kan's earlobe. He licked the shell of it then inside, sending a delighted shiver down the boy's spine as he pressed him down to his knees before his writing table.

"How long until Yoko comes back?" Haruka asked nonchalantly, as if asking the weather. His hands trailed down slowly over his smooth stomach. He licked the dip between Kantarou's spine before sucking harshly on the smooth, pale skin there.

It was a while before the boy could answer, "A few days." He panted harshly as Haruka spread his legs in a 'V.' "Nngh, maybe… more." His voice strained.

A few days, huh? Good. That gave him time to fully claim this delectable priest as his own. He'd have hours of fun thoroughly pleasing him to the point it won't be necessary using his legs anymore to run around Tokyo exorcising demons and spirits unless they were wrapped around him.

"Haruka…!"

Said tengu fisted the hardening erection tighter. He pumped slow, thumb firmly pressing his arousal as he kissed his way up his master's milky spine while the fingers of his other hand rubbed the rock hard bulge straining against his pants, trying to relieve some of the pain from his weeping cock. Kantarou moaned loud, panting.

Once again he trailed wet kisses down his spine before coming at the crack of his firm bottom. He pressed his lips on the warm skin above it next to where he'd left a darkening hickey, still pumping Kantarou firmly between his smooth, creamy legs, delighting in all the sounds the young folklorist emitted. His tongue darted out between the split, his free hand parting him further as he leaned forward. The boy jolted then groaned as the tip of his tongue teased the rim of his entrance. Urged by that reaction, he licked again and again while he pumped the leaking cock in his hand faster.

"Ahh…hahh… Haruka…"

Haruka chuckled, sending vibrations through his mouth down to his sensitive entrance. He loved hearing his master call his name. Roles reversed, _he_ was now leading the dominative, manipulative spirit that was Kantarou. Without warning, he fully engulfed him with his mouth. Kantarou cried out, tossing his head back, spittle slipping past his lips and down his chin. Not stopping there, Haruka proceeded to plunge his tongue past the rim.

It was all too much. Pleasure exploded all over Kantarou's body then and he screamed, lights dancing in front of his eyes as he released. "Haruka!"

Haruka hummed, pulling away, Kantarou's milky seed drenching his hand, the taste of him still on his tongue. Kantarou tasted wonderfully mouthwatering, sweet. It was like… tasting Ramune for the first time. Mm, now there's a thought.

He looked down at the flushed face of his master, licking his lips at the sight the young folklorist portrayed. Plush red lips offered themselves silently, parted and slick and shining as he panted. A glistening sheen of sweat coated over his shoulder and back and stuck his hair to his neck like a second skin.

Leaning forward, he quickly trailed hot kisses over one shoulder, one free hand coming to rest beside the thick locks of silver tresses pooling on the old table where he'd collapsed. Burying the hand in his hair, he pulled the boy away from the table and pressed him down onto the mats, straddling his hips to pin him and greedily take his lips in a deep and searing kiss.

He groaned, eyes fluttering close. Kami, why did he taste so _good_? Honestly, he was having a hard time resisting the urge to just take him without preparation.

Kantarou moaned as he grinded their hips together, brows furrowing. Haruka delved into that warm silky mouth once they parted, tasting each and every single corner and teeth. Pulling away only to come back and repeat, their lips created smacking sounds.

Haruka trailed his hot mouth over his jaw next, leaving behind a trail of saliva then buried his lips in Kantarou's milky throat, nipping the skin there. He did so in other places, leaving wet, blotchy tracks in his wake before going down slowly past his chest, below his navel... Kantarou's anxious breathing reached his ears, sounding strained. Haruka smirked at this. "You get turned on so easily, I see, Kantarou."

The boy flushed in response. A gasp escaped his swollen lips when suddenly a tongue swept over the head of his arousal. "Oh, Kami-sama… Haruka…" He reached down from clutching his pillow to grab at the tengu's head, tangling his hands in the thick dark mane to press him closer. "Please…"

Haruka nipped at his wrist. "You want more, Kantarou?"

"P-p-lease… y-yes…"

He slowly took the head of his master into his mouth, licking the slit before swallowing him whole equally as slow. The tengu smirked when Kantarou whined, impatient, and bucked his hips. He dipped his head once, teasing as he held down the wayward hips. Kantarou cried, pleading.

Haruka pulled away. "What do you want?"

"Haruka…"

He blew at the beading head, listening as Kantarou gasped before looking up again with a lust-filled gaze. "More? Is that it? You want more, Kantarou?"

"Haruka… p-please…" Kantarou's back arched, trying to lift his hips. But when he found he couldn't, the tengu physically stronger than him, he gave a tormented cry. "Pleaseplease_please…_!I… more…-"

Kantarou moaned shakily, back arching with the force of his pleasure as he parted his legs wider, hips moving in tune with his suckling mouth. "Ah, Haruka…" he panted, eyes watery slits. "Mmm…" He was so close. So _close… _

He bobbed his head, taking in every inch of the smaller boy beneath him into his mouth as he sucked feverishly. Haruka's tongue wrapped around him, the rough texture dragging up the tight skin while his teeth lightly scraped, sending shivers down Kantarou's spine. His little master's hands clenched tighter in his hair. It hurt yet the pain only turned him on more.

Kantarou gasped, suddenly, a finger wriggling inside his sensitive entrance. "Haruka…?"

Haruka only sucked hard once, distracting the boy whom squeaked/moaned in response as he probed deeper. He pushed in and out before adding another and Kantarou squirmed against it, obviously uncomfortable with the new sensation. The tengu held him down with one arm draped over his waist, readying the smaller male beneath him. He plunged that finger deep inside that sweet, hot entrance, more focused on stretching him. He was so tight, so viciously searing with heat and squeezing against his long fingers, the walls inside pressing down onto the thrusting digits. Haruka tried not to grit his teeth, picturing his cock in their place pounding ruthlessly into this tight hole.

"_Haruka!_"

Ah, there it is. He pressed the bundle of nerves again, delighting in the loud moan that escaped past his master's lips. Sitting on his knees now, pulling his mouth away, he caressed Kantarou's wet lips, spreading the drool around and over them.

"Haruka, please." His lips tickled the pads of his fingers as he spoke.

"Please what?"

"Please…"

He pressed the bundle again. "Please _what_?"

Kantarou tossed his head, back arching. "Ah! Please! Please fuck me!"

Haruka needed no further encouragement. He pulled his long fingers out and unzipped his pants, hissing when the cool, night air caught the heated flesh of his throbbing member and settled between Kantarou's legs. His hand rubbed the remaining juices from his master on himself, moaning and thrusting into his own hand. It was difficult pulling away from the pleasurable encounter and focusing on the task at hand, but he managed, satisfied that he was slippery enough to enter the boneless priest.

He hefted the boy's hips, pressing the head of his cock at the rim of his entrance. "Ready, Kantarou?"

"Yes…" Kantarou licked his lips and eagerly wriggled his hips closer. "Please fuck me, Haruka."

Haruka chuckled then pushed, clenching his teeth at the tightness the succulent heat provided. "Kan…tarou…" Fuck. He couldn't take this.

Said folklorist's mouth opened in a silent scream when his entrance was engorged by the large part of Haruka's anatomy. He clutched at the pillow underneath his head, twisting it in his hands. Being a virgin, the pain was a first for him and so unbearable. He nearly begged Haruka to stop. But sex always begins that way, doesnt it?

By the time Haruka was deep inside to the hilt, sweat dripped from his temples, coating and sticking his hair to his face. Everything was so unbearably hot, so tight, so suffocating; he couldn't breathe, there wasn't enough air, not enough room, walls closing in on him from all sides. It was _torture_, pleasurably so_. _He groaned thrusting once to get a feel of the silky heat surrounding him. Sweat drenched his back as he arched and Kantarou cried out, writhing beneath him. He strained and angled over him and thrust-ed once more, snarling.

"Haruka!" The pillow nearly ripped in two!

Breathing through clenched teeth, Haruka set about a slow rhythm. A torturous one. He watched the folklorist's face contort first from pain to pleasure as heat pooled to the pit of his stomach. He spanned his fingers on the surface of his flat, toned stomach, liking the sight of his hand there while the other palmed the floor beside Kantarou's head. He growled and bucked his hips, sinking deeper. "You like that, Kantarou?"

"Oh, Kami-sama…" said boy breathed, face flushed a pinkish hue. He cried out when lips suckled on his abandoned nipples, the sensitive nubs sending shocks of pleasure down his spine that arched in response to the quickening thrusts. He was so hot; he couldn't see through the haze of pleasure blinding him; he could hardly breathe. It was like someone was sucking out all the air around him and replacing it with greedy, fiery flames that burned and devoured everything in sight, including the oxygen.

Maybe it was Haruka. His breathing was so harsh, his hips smacking into his own to pound into his hole. He was hogging all the air to himself! Not that he minded. He tangled his hand in the tengu's hair, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist, gasping each time Haruka struck the sensitive bundle of nerves deep within him. So… so good… Oh, Kami.

He lifted his hips to meet each thrust as it came, Haruka gradually getting faster and harder and oh so deeper. "O-oh, yes. De-eeper… Ahh..Haruka, harder!" His hands gently skimmed over the tengu's clothed back and overly sensitive skin and it was all Haruka could do not to bite his lip until it drew blood, latching onto his Kantarou's neck instead. That's right. _His._ No one else's. He growled low, pounding him hard against the floor mats now. _No one._

"_HARUKA!_" Oh, Kami. His head was spinning, mind was reeling, incoherent thoughts spilling over. The pain was gone replaced with gratifying euphoria and he couldn't take it anymore. Kantarou came with a soft cry, clinging to Haruka's arms and convulsing and tossing his head back and arching his body off the floor, drenching their torsos wet with cum, a splattering wet sound reaching both their ears.

The sight only made Haruka come as well. He passionately kissed Kantarou, tongue seeking, as he buried himself deep within the boy to shoot his own load. Sticky warmth coated their hips along with their sweat. Panting heavily, he collapsed on top of Kantarou's small form, barely aware of the fingers combing through his hair as his heart frantically fought to beat normally again.

"N-no…no fair." The folklorist panted. "You still… have your clothes on."

It took a while for Haruka's mind to register the words. And when it did, he chuckled lifting his head to place a chaste kiss on his lover's lips. "We have all night left to undress me, Kantarou."

Lust darkened Kantarou's wide eyes. "All night?"

"And a few days."

"You were waiting for this opportunity, weren't you?" Kantarou narrowed his eyes, suspiciously.

Haruka smirked before nibbling on his earlobe. Kantarou moaned. "You could say that."

--

(A day later)

"What! Yoko's disappeared again? No way!"

"Mhm." Suzu nodded, looking worried and afraid for her friend. "She had left before I got home."

Kantarou sighed. "And here I'd thought she'd settled down." He glanced at Haruka beside him from the corner of his eye. The folklorist had hoped for at least another day alone with the handsome tengu tangled in the sheets with him. But it seemed he wouldn't get his wish. As if reading his mind, Haruka opened his eyes to stare at him. He blushed when his lips curled into a small smirk before looking away. "We should start looking for her in town then." He said, hastily, leaving the porch.

Suzu tilted her head at his tight voice but said nothing as she followed the older boy beside her crush.

Haruka folded his arms over his chest. Contrary to what Kantarou might believe about him, he himself had hoped for another day to have his master all to himself, but oh well.

He smirked as Kantarou cautiously limped ahead of them, occasionally shooting a glare behind his back at him.

He always had next time.

--

Fin~

--

**Miso: **Hot, ne? Who would've thunk it? Me? Coming up with a spicy lemon? -snickers-

**Revv:** -not looking up from his book- Che, you're such a virgin, Mimi.

**Miso:** )3( Oh? And you're not? I seem to remember you never leaving your room half the time and the other half is spent—Oh…

**Revv:** o-o What?

**Miso: **Ohhhh… Now I get it! You dirty thing, you. Never knew you had it in ya. -winks-

**Revv: **WHAT?

**Miso: **Oh, nothing. -hums-

**Revv: **:/ You seriously creep me out, Mimi, yunno that?

**Miso:** I love you, too, Reverend.

And please don't flame nor blame me for the suckish-ness of the lemon, guys. This was my first ever being posted up here so I never really got any good criticism on it. D: My friends are… sort of useless in this sort of department, if you get my drift. -_-

Rn'R, please! I want to hear ALL your thoughts and opinions on what I could do! I have Pocky to sway your strength of will! Flavor? It's a surprise! :D

**Miso: **Yunno, I've always wondered why Key was over here so much…

**Revv:** o///o SHUT UP!

**Miso: **-snickers-


End file.
